1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board, method, and semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronics industry has adopted mounting technologies using multi-layer printed circuit boards which are possible for high-density and high-integrated mountings in response to demands for electronic devices with lighter weights and smaller sizes. Such technologies using multi-layer printed circuit boards have progressed to implement high-density and high-integrated mountings with development of element technologies such as fine circuits, bumps and the like. Recently, there has been development of semiconductor packages in which electronic components are pre-mounted on a printed circuit board, such as system in package (SIP), chip sized package (CSP), and flip chip package (FCP). In addition, an integrated circuit packaging method (Package On Package; POP), which combines control components and memory components in a single package, has been introduced to miniaturize smartphones and improve performance. The integrated circuit package can be formed by individually packaging control components and memory components and then laminating and connecting the packaged components.